pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Arceus
is een mythische -type Pokémon uit de Sinnoh regio. Hoewel Arceus niet evolueert, veranderd de type van Arceus wanneer deze een plaat vasthoudt. Arceus staat bekend als het origineel en er wordt over gezegd dat het Sinnoh en Ransei, maar waarschijnlijk het hele Pokémon universum, heeft gemaakt samen met de Lake Guardians en het Creation Trio. Arcues heerst over het Creation Trio en het Meer Trio. Biologie Arceus is een wit paardachtig wezen lijkend op een Kin-Lin of een Centaur met een grijs gestreepte onderkant. Het gestreepte patroon wordt op een soortgelijke manier herhaald op de onderzijde van zijn maan, staart en gezicht. Hij heeft vier puntige voeten met gouden punten. Zijn lange manen zweven weg van zijn hoofd, zijn gezicht is grijs met groene ogen met rode pupillen en een groen patroon onder zijn ogen. Verder heeft Arceus een gouden strook op zijn hoofd en oren die omhoog staan. Zijn nek is vrij lang met twee paren van uitsteeksels aan de zijkant. Hij heeft een gouden, op een kruis lijkend, wiel om zijn middel dat aan zijn lichaam vast zit bij zijn buik. Samen met zijn ogen en hoeven veranderd het wiel van kleur wanneer Arceus een ander type plaat aanneemt. Het wiel heeft verder vier juwelen. Hij heeft een grijs gestreept patroon op zijn onderbuik dat zich herhaalt na zijn taille. Aan de onderkant van zijn ledematen bevinden zich grijze stukken en witte uitsteeksels. Volgens de legendes heeft Arceus het universum gemaakt met zijn 1000 armen. Er wordt gezegd dat Arceus de gehele Pokémon wereld heeft geschapen, verder schiep Arceus het Creation Trio: Giratina, Dialga en Palkia en het Lake Trio: Uxie, Azelf en Mesprit. Hierdoor wordt Arceus gezien als de oudste Pokémon. Verder heeft Arceus de kracht om leden van de trio's opnieuw te creëren, vermoedelijk om hun dimensies, Tijd, Ruimte en Materie, te beschermen. In de anime heeft Arceus tevens de kracht om tijd te pauzeren, dingen die vernietigd zijn te repareren en objecten te laten verdwijnen. Arceus heeft laten zien dat hij veel geeft om de planeet en heeft in het verleden de planeet beschermd tegen dingen zoals meteoren. Verder liet hij compassie en dankbaarheid zien aan deze wie hem behandelde met respect. Arceus is de enige Pokémon die Judgment kan leren, een aanval die elke type kan aannemen. Verschijningen Anime Grote verschijningen :Zie Arceus (anime) voor het hoofdartikel over dit onderwerp. Arceus maakte zijn debuut in Arceus en het Juweel des Levens. Hij was woedend op de mensen van Michina Town omdat Damos hem, onwetend dat dit niet echt door Damos kwam, had verraden. Arceus probeert de stad te vernietigen maar wordt tijdelijk gestopt door Dialga en Palkia en later zelfs door Giratina. Dialga stuurt Ash en zijn vrienden terug in de tijd om de tijdlijn te veranderen zodat Arceus zijn aanval stop zet. In het verleden lukt dit en als Ash en zijn vrienden terugkomen in het heden stopt Arceus zijn aanval. Manga TCG Andere verschijningen Game Data Hoofdserie Pokédex Gegevens Game Locaties Stats Aanvallen door Level-up Gen. VI XY/ASOR= |-| Gen. V BW/BW2= |-| Gen. IV DPPt/HGSS= Aanvallen via HM/TMs Sprites Zijspellen NPC verschijningen *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: Een standbeeld van Arceus verschijnt op de top van de Destiny Tower in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. Tevens wordt ernaar Arceus gehint in de Speciale Missie In the Future of Darkness, waar Dialga (wanneer hij en de wereld zijn gered) zegt dat dit alleen het werk kon zijn van een wezen hoger dan hijzelf: Arceus. Zijspellen Locaties |RumbleWorld=Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Speciale baas, type verandert elke dag) |RangerGS=Light Temple Sky Fortress (Ranger Net missie) |Conquest=Aurora (speciaal) & Dragnor (speciaal) |RumbleU=Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale (beloning) |BTrozei=Distortion Island: Stage 5 |Shuffle=Event: Arceus Arrives! }} Trivia *In de Generatie IV spellen was er een ???-type sprite voor Arceus beschikbaar, maar deze kon enkel worden geactiveerd via cheats, aangezien er geen ???-type Plate is. *Arceus heeft de hoogste base stats van alle Normaal-type Pokémon en de hoogste base stats van alle Pokémon wanneer Primal Reversie en Mega Evolutie niet worden meegeteld. *Arceus is de enige Pokémon die een Nationale Pokédex afsluit en geen base stat totaal van 600 heeft. *Arceus is de enige event-exclusieve trio master. **Trio masters zijn niet canon, maar fanon. Hierdoor kan men ook Giratina zien als trio master van het Creation Trio en Mesprit als trio master van de Lake Guardians. Of trio masters geheel negeren, aangezien deze nooit canon zijn geweest. Afkomst Naam Oorsprong Categorie:Godheid Categorie:Trio leider